Songs of Vahl
The Songs of Vahl were the holy songs of the echani who worshiped the goddess Vahl, an embodiment of the destructive nature of the Dark Side and was worshiped by the Echani as well as the Vahla, a Force-sensitive species that was believed to share a common ancestry with the echani. These songs had a great impact on establishing the basis of social, cultural, philosophical and religious norms in the Echani Coalition. The songs were recited in temples, at home and during the ritual dances performed by the Firedancers. The Song of Creation In the begining there was the Void, a infinite ever-expanding darkness. The Void dwelled in every corner of the Universe and it was cold, empty and dark. The beautiful Vahl, daughter of the Void saw that this could not be so and one day she slew her father. She then took his eyes and from them formed the stars. From his body she created the planets and moons and his blood became rivers and oceans. Soon after Vahl had constructed the Universe beasts and demons started appearing on the planets and moons, hellspawns born in the decay of the Void and Vahl saw that this could not be so. Vahl therefore decided to give birth to beasts of her own to fight the Voidborn. *''I shall create beasts to fight beasts.'' From her feet she gave birth to beasts. With her breath of Crimson Fire she gave them life and as Vahl looked upon them and saw that they indeed were beasts. However, as soon as she gave birth to them they mated with the Voidborn and became flawed by lacking honour. Seeing this Vahl said to them: *''Only one without honour mates with beasts. I shall create for you masters with honour and you shall obey the commands given by them. You life shall be theirs to rule.'' From her arms she gave birth to sentient beings. With her breath of Crimson Fire she gave them life and as Vahl looked upon them and saw that they indeed were honourable and she placed them on all worlds and moons. However, they soon forget their goddess and their mission and became flawed by lacking loyalty. Seeing this she said to them: *''Only one without loyalty forgets their origin. I shall create for you masters with honour and loyalty and you shall obey the commands given by them. You life shall be theirs to rule.'' From her white hair she gave birth to the Echani and from her dark eyes she gave birth to the Vahla. With her breath of Crimson Fire she gave them life and as Vahl looked upon them she saw that they indeed were honourable and loyal. Vahl then came down from the sky to her chosen people and with her sword of fire drove off the Voidborn. Vahl then spoke to her people: *''My sons and daughters. I have given you the Footborn and the Armborn to rule over as well as the Fire to rule them with. As a gift I shall grant the Echani everlasting beauty because you were born from my hair. As a gift I shall grant the Vahla the power of forsight because you were born from my eyes. As a last gift I shall grant you worlds to inhabit, populate and dwell on. Do not deny the Fire that burns inside of you and do not deny me, your goddess.'' Category:Doctrines and Teachings